Metallic plating of various objects, components, instruments and the like is known. In addition, metallic plating, for example “chrome” plating, of various components that are included as part of a motor vehicle is also known. Considerations for metallic plating of such components can include overall size of a component, difficult to reach locations on and/or within a component, material of construction for a component, specific type of metallic plating to be applied to a component, and the like.
Heretofore practices for selecting a particular processing route and/or processing parameters, in order to plate a predetermined part or component that has not been plated before, have typically included trial and error with or without knowledge obtained from experienced personnel. Although such practices can be successful, they practices can also lead to excessive cost and time when a “best guess” fails. In addition, such practices can fail to take full advantage of prior successful metallic platings on previous components. As such, a process for selecting a part or component that has been previously metallic plated, with the selected part or component assisting in predicting a metallic plating result of a new component, would be desirable.